


A Golden Chain

by Lygtemanden



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: AU - based on the trailer, Fluff, M/M, based on trailer, coming home, very slight hint of future R/Trevelyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lygtemanden/pseuds/Lygtemanden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love for the man who is standing still halfway through the room as if transfixed.  He is hunched over a bit, and favoring one leg, but he is standing, and there is no visible damage other than a few scratches here and there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based on That Clip from the trailer #2 for Spectre.  You know the one!</p>
<p>No spoilers unless you haven’t seen the second official trailer for Spectre, if you haven’t, what are you doing reading this, go, see it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Chain

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve made assumptions in this fic as follows: 
> 
> Bond survives and returns  
> MI6 is still standing and Q is alive  
> The car chase in the trailer takes place in Paris (don’t ask me why)  
> Bond encounters the head of Spectre in Berlin  
> The whole thing takes about a month in total. 
> 
> If any of this turns out to be wrong then I will either update the fic or tag it as AU.
> 
> Update: having watched Spectre I've tagged this as AU because making it comply with the film itself would take a full re-write.
> 
> I would say though, having watched Spectre, that anyone who would write a Bond/Q/M threesome would have my eternal gratitude!!!!!

“Make me disappear.” The words hang in the air as Bond walks away from a momentarily frozen Q who can’t do anything other than stare after the retreating figure in the immaculate suit. He draws a deep breath and set off to do this one last thing for his agent. 

Making a man disappear is both harder and easier than it sounds. There are databases to be hacked so that if anyone runs facial recognition on Bond they will come up with a different name, a different life lived. But there are also the internal databases within MI6 that now lists Bond as KIA, as well as a funeral in the deepest part of Scotland. 

Q does all this without pause seeming not to notice the tears that are threatening to fall and blinking them back automatically every time he erases a name or write the words dead and killed. It isn’t until he updates the last section, changing his own status to ‘Widowed’, that a single tear flows down his cheek before he can stop it, and if a few more follows only R is there to witness it. She is the only one allowed in his office, and only when she brings him tea.

\--

The days pass, and Q can only follow his love by the trail of destruction left in his wake. The plane downed in the Alps, the car chase that stopped traffic in Paris, the mysterious shootings reported by passers by in Berlin until even that seems to stop and the trail goes cold. He can’t risk running a search for James’ new alias as you never know who might be keeping an eye on the quartermaster of MI6, it wouldn’t do to give the game away like that.

Eve, Tanner and R are the only people who know why the shadows under the quartermaster’s eyes are growing darker, and no matter how much tea and food they bring they can only watch, as nothing seems to brighten up their young colleague. He’s taken to wearing a wedding ring but if any of his minions notice they are clever enough not to mention anything when he is within hearing range.

Nearly three weeks pass and it is that time of day where China is going to bed and the US is waking up, so Q’s department is almost fully staffed, when the doors open. A hush spreads like rings in the water until it reaches the main desk where Q and Tanner are looking through papers scattered all over. All the minions are looking at the agent who is carefully making his way through the room, only R has already registered the importance and have turned towards the podium, so she is the only one to see the expressions flitter over Q’s face as he looks up to see what is disrupting his departments work. Irritation makes way to disbelief followed quickly by hope and joy before it settles on love. 

Love for the man who is standing still halfway through the room as if transfixed. He is hunched over a bit, and favoring one leg, but he is standing, and there is no visible damage other than a few scratches here and there. He’s stopped because Q is straightening, gaze locked like a laser beam before he starts moving around the table. 

Q can move with incredible speed when the mood takes him, and James is already bracing for the impact before his husband stops abruptly just a few feet away. He reaches out to James, and it takes no time at all before the gap closes and the two are entwined as if one, arms carefully folded around each other, mindful of the bruises that are sure to hide under the suit. 

A few seconds and Q wiggles free, reaching for the collar of his shirt and pulling at a thin golden chain around his neck. He pulls it out and gently unclasps it to free the matching wedding band dangling from it. James’ is already holding his hand out to Q so it is a matter of moments before the ring slides back onto his finger, settling in place in a way that makes it clear that this is where it usually resides. Green eyes meet blue and the two whispers to each other, the only words heard are ‘home’ and ‘always’.

It is Tanner who breaks the standstill in the room by carefully making his way to the couple in the middle of the floor. Making sure that Bond has seen him he places a hand lightly on his shoulder, squeezing and nodding: “Welcome home James. I’ll go talk to M about promoting someone to 007 shall I?” He smiles broadly at the answering nod before leaving the room with a short nod to R. Only moments later Q seems to gather his thoughts and start to herd James towards the door while muttering about medical and stubborn agents who never, ever, do as they are supposed to. 

As the doors close behind the couple, R assumes command and starts to delegate the afternoon’s tasks to the still slightly dazed minion before something catches her eye. On the floor where Q and 007 stood a golden chain lies forgotten and she pauses for a moment before scooping it up and depositing it in her drawer. She knows that Q won’t need it any more, but perhaps there will be another wearer someday soon, especially if that Trevelyan can get his act together. Or maybe she should just take a page out of Q’s book and ask her own agent out when he gets back from Russia.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta'ed, if you find any errors please be nice about pointing them out.


End file.
